


Unloved and Broken

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: My Life To Their's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar Freely, Castiel is a Novak, Comforting Balthazar, F/M, Hangouts, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Instagram, M/M, Novak Family, Personal Story Base, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic I wrote based on something that happened to me with my crush. The characters are based of the following people: me as cas, my crush as dean, my crushes bf as Lisa (as my crush and I are both girls), my best friend as Jimmy (she's practically my sister), one of my crushes exes as anna and my other friend/my crushes ex as balthazar. This story is an almost exact replica of the situation I faced, and Cas's thoughts were mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved and Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severaance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/gifts), [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> Cas's pov, other person he's texting is on the left. Also, Dean is aware of Cas's crush.

Cas opened his hangouts with Dean.

**Hello love. Are you still up?**

12:28 pm

**I'm going to take that as a no. Oh well. I** **love you**

12:44 pm

**Please don't tell me I ducked something up. Please!°n°**

**Fucked***

**Cast**

**Cas***

**It's one in the morning.**

**And what do you think you fucked up?**

**Sorry. And our friendship**

**No, we're still friends**

**Good :'0**

**?Why are you crying**

**That's a relieved sigh face**

**Haha, not crying. But I guess you're probably tired?**

**No, not really**

**k cool. So wassup? Unless, you wanna not talk? I'm**

**soooooooooo socially awkward X'D**

**Yes you are And I'm talking to my gf and you**

**Girl friend? Who? Unless I'm not allowed to know**

**Um, you'll probably be pissed**

**Lisa or Anna? Just wild guesses.**

**Lisa**

**Not surprised. But she's in trouble.**

**She lied to me**

**How did she lie to you?**

**She told me you were single, and to "go for it"**

**Oh Lisa**

**Next time I see her, that girl is getting a scolding.**

**And here she is on instagram**

**Hahaha**

**I just texted her this...**

**"Really lise? |("**

**Hahaha**

**Is she really that oblivious? Or is this on purpose?**

**Ha.**

**On purpose.**

**She's a little scared**

**ARGH! That girl is so untrustworthy.**

**Hahaha**

**Well......**

**She didn't do anything**

**Your going to me mad at me**

**She betrayed my trust. That's not nothing.**

**She agreed to let me have my chance.**

**So it's probs my fault.**

**Ok So what did she say**

**She said you asked her. Like there was**

**nothing she could do.**

**Well I'm going to go to bed good**

**night cast**

**before you go,this is what Lisa just texted me...**

**Listen you brought it up I am dating**

**him and I kept my word I said I wouldn't ask**

**him out I didn't he made his choice he picked**

** me over you **

**Oh that's mean**

**I'm so sorry cast**

***Cas**

**it's OK, I just wanted you to know who you're**

**dating. Great, now I'm Regina George. But gn,**

**still gonna hold onto you.**

Meanwhile in the hell hole of instagram...

**And I wasn't about to say no**

**to the person I love If I did I**

**could have ruined my chance**

**with heimand I wasn't about to**

**let that happen I love him and if**

**you want him you have to pry**

**him from my cold bare hands**

**Thanks, bitch. Do you know how**

**hard it is for me to trust people?**

**Thanks for fucking that up.**

**No problem**

**Lise, you've really hurt me. The way**

**you're treating this is making me cry.**

**Listen you brought it up I am**

**dating him and I kept my word**

**I said I wouldn't ask him out I**

**didn't he made his choice he**

**picked me over you**

**You Fucking bitch. I don't know if I**

**can ever trust you again.**

**Hey Cas I'm really sorry I kinda**

**over reacted I found out my dog**

**has cancer and my cat ran away**

**so I'm really sorry I hope we can**

**make are friendship work again**

**No. You don't realize how much**

**you really hurt me do you?**

**This is what happened with my**

**father.**

**No I don't and that's y I'm trying**

**to say sorry and I do actually**

**feel really bad but if you don't**

**want to accept my apology that's**

**ok but please back off of my man**

**My father really hurt me for**

**several years, and every time**

**he "apologised" by making**

**excuses. Thats exactly what**

**you're doing to me now.**

**I'm not making excuses I've**

**actually had a rough past week my**

**family is living off of 70$ each pay**

**check so every two weeks and my**

**dog is about to die and my cat ran**

**I way I am truly sorry and it's not**

**very often I say I'm sorry but when I**

**do I mean it**

**Thank you. But I don't think I'm gonna**

**be able to trust you at all any more.**

**And my father lives off someone else's**

**paycheck, doesn't bother to get a job,**

**and then tries to tell me it's my**

**moms fault that we can't go home.**

**So for me, trust is really hard.**

Cas was crying, and hateful thoughts filled his head. _He never thought twice about you. You were never good enough for him. Why did you ever think he would love you? You aren't worth that._ All of a sudden, different, scarier ideas replaced that train. _What if you cut? Hurting yourself will help. If you did it, then others wouldn't have to waste any more time on your pathetic self._ He would've if not for his best friend (next to Jimmy of course, but he was in maine, the opposite side of the country than cas) Balthazar, who was on hangouts, helping him through the situation in the wings...

**Oh cas I'm sorry I'm here for you (I**

**mean I ain't that great but still)**

**You put up with my bull shit, so you're like**

**freaking superman to me. Lisa is literally**

**making me cry, just as an aside.**

  
**Oh Cas, are you going to the skating**

**rink? Maybe we could hang out**

  
**as long as I don't see Lisa. it would end**

**badly,and I don't wanna hurt Dean**

**Yeah, that makes sense**

**yeah. This is what Lisa texted me...**  
**Listen you brought it up I am dating him**

**and I kept my word I said I**

**wouldn't ask him out I didn't he**

**made his choice he picked me over you**

**She could've said it more respectfully**

**She thinks she can just apologise and it'll**

**go away. This exactly what happened**

**with my father.**

  
**Cas is it cool if we talk about this**

**tomorrow maybe I'm just really tired**

**and want to sleep.**

**Goodnight.**

**Have a nice sleep and try to think positively**

**OK. Thanks for being here for me.**

  
**Of course cas :)**

  
Cas smiled at that. He typed out a smiley, and laid back. The thoughts from before came back, but he just ignored them. As long as he had at least Jimmy and Balth, that's all he'd need for friends. And no matter what Lisa said, he keep fighting for Dean until the day he saw that Dean was happy. Because if Dean was happy, that's all he wanted for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote texts that the actual people sent me, so take that. I changed the names and didn't include certain texts. Also, I encourage feedback!


End file.
